When It Rains
by fluorescents
Summary: After Edwards left, Bella decide o go back to her life in Mystic Falls only to get caught up with her friends problems with Katherine. But what happens when Alice suddenly gets a vision of Bella getting tortured by a woman? What happens when the Cullen's goes to Mystic Falls and stumble upon Bella?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries they belong to their respectable creators. I wish I did thought though. **

**Main Pairings: Bella/Edwards **

**Side Pairings: Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Stefan/Elena **

**"Blah" -Talking / _"Blah" -_Thinking and Memories **

**Author's Note- So as my first fanfiction I decided to do a Twilight/ Vampire Diaries crossover since this idea has been in my mind for a while. I know the concept is similar to others but its different. This story is not one of those Bella-is-a-sister-story, it's totally different. Also if you guys want different pairings then the ones I have then give me suggestions of the ones you want. So hope you enjoy my masterpiece and bye! **

**WARNINGS: there might be grammatical errors.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_He left me._

_Edward, the love of my life, left me alone in the woods. All alone in the cold. I could still hear his words._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come". It played again and again, a record player always on play, repeating the words that cut deep into my heart. He didn't want me. He doesn't love me. He never loved me._

_I don't know what to do anymore. It was as if my anchor to this world suddenly fell, my world falling before me, crumbling into pieces. I always thought Edward would be in my life. He was my present and my future. But I guess things change._

_These past few months without him has been agonizing. I miss him everyday. I miss how he ran his fingers through his hair when he was either frustrated or irritated. I missed his signature crooked smile, which always left me breathless. I missed his cold body next to mine as he laid besides me, his arms wrapped around me, always keeping me safe. My own safe haven._

_Every morning as I awoke, I would search for him on the bed but when my hand came upon nothing and I would wake up and the memories of the day he left would come rushing back to me. I even keep my window unlocked hoping that one of these days he would come creeping into my window wanting me back. And I would welcome him with open arms._

_Pathetic I know, but I can't help but wish that he would come back to me._

_Every day is the same routine. Wake up, eat, go to school, come home and lock myself in my room. The lights off, the shades closed, suspended in darkness. I would sit there and stare at me walls, wondering where Edward is. Wondering if he's thinking of me as I am of him._

_Without Edward by my side, I am nothing without him. Just a hollow shell of who I used to be. Broken and delicate, just like a porcelain doll._

_~Bella_

I closed my journal shut, tucking it under my bed, where it's hidden from view everyday. I checked my clock, which rested on the table besides my bed. I only had half an hour before school started, so I decided to take a quick shower.

As I wiped away the mist on the mirror from my hot shower, I finally got a good look at myself. My ivory skin was even paler than usually, almost the same ghostly like color as His skin. There were black bags under my eyes. My eyes, which held no life them as they did before. They were just hollow and plain.

It was when I descended downstairs into the kitchen, when I saw the letter resting on top of the table. It was addressed to me, written in a cursive writing, which I instantly recognized. I tore open the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_How's Forks? Is it better over there than Mystic Falls? I've missed you Bella, ever since you decided to live with Charlie. By the way how is he? It's not the same in the boarding house since you left. Damon misses you, even though he wouldn't admit to it, but he's been drinking more than usual and more grouchier than ever. Elena misses you, she has no one to talk to any more same goes for Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie has no one to turn to when she discovers more about her witch heritage, while Caroline has no one to go shopping with. I write this letter to you in the hopes you come back to Mystic Falls. Come back home dear Bella. Nothings the same without you here._

_-Love Always,_

_Stefan_

I sat there on the chair, staring at the letter, re-reading it over and over. I contemplated whether or not to go. There's nothing holding me back here anymore, nothing for me to stay here in Forks. Re-reading the letter once I again, I finally made my decision.

I didn't go to school since I already missed half of my first period, but instead I went up to my room and pack all my clothes and my toiletries. I stuffed all my clothes in my grey suitcase and my other necessities in my black duffel bag.

I waited for Charlie to come home, spending my time cleaning the bathroom, wiping down the kitchen and sweeping it. I even cooked to waste more time, cooking Charlie's favorite enchiladas. I was finished, barely taking the tray of enchiladas from the oven, when I heard the tires of Charlie's police cruiser.

The door opened and closed, and his pounding footsteps could be heard in the silent house. "Aunt Bella" Charlie yelled out to me "Are you home?".

"In the kitchen" I yelled out to him, placing two enchiladas on a plate for him before placing it on the kitchen table.

When he came into view, I compared how much we looked alike. We both had the same brown hair, but he had curls while mine was straight. We also had the same chocolate-brown eyes, traits he inherited from me. Charlie is my nephew, a distant relative of the Swan Family, a long line of witches.

That was one of the reasons why I left Mystic Falls, that and I couldn't handle Stefan's and Damon's constant fighting. After so many years of fighting you would think they would grow weary of it but it's the complete opposite. They've become even more hostile towards each other.

"This smells delicious Aunt Bella" Charlie said bringing me out of my thoughts. I smiled at him as he took a bite of the enchiladas. I poured a glass of juice for him and handed him a napkin to wipe away the red sauce on the corners of his mouth.

Silence overcame the small kitchen. I watched as he ate taking gigantic bites. I waited until he was finished before telling him the news and when he did I quickly blurted out "I'm going back to Mystic Falls". His smile fell off his face and I quickly continued "It's been great living here with you Charlie and I'm thankful you took me in when I needed a place to stay but I can't stay here forever, not with the way things are back home with Stefan and Damon. They need me Charlie, I hope you understand" I placed a hand upon his, my face sincere.

He sighed and tightened his hold on my hand "I understand Aunt Bella, I do. It's just... I'm going to miss you and I'm also going to miss your cooking."

I smiled at him and I thew my arms around his neck hugging him close. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, patting my back awkwardly. I chuckled, Charlie was never a big hugger. He was quiet and was nervous when it came to physical contact. He was a silent griever, never going to people for help with his problems. He never questioned anything, never getting into anyone's private business. Maybe that's why I decided to stay with him instead of in a hotel.

In so many ways he was just like me and I would miss him when I get back home. He was the only family I had left, besides Stefan and Damon who I considered my brothers, and I didn't want him to get thrown into the tumbling waves of my problems because if he did he would never make it out alive.

* * *

The next day Charlie drove me to the airport early in the morning. It was silent throughout the forty minute drive, the only sound was the radio playing Debussy, my favorite music of all time.

We stood there in the crowded airport, waiting for my flight to be called. When it did, I hugged Charlie good-bye and this time he fully hugged me back. "Come visit me anytime you want Aunt Bella" He said into my hair "Your always welcome in my home".

"Thank you Charlie" I told him kissing his cheek, before grabbing my duffel bag and suitcase. I looked one more time behind me to look at Charlie and sent him a smile before I went into the plane. My seat was in first class, which I could afford with the money I've saved all these years. And believe me I have tons of it saved in the bank, which I sometimes give to Charlie without him noticing.

I looked out the window to see the plane taking off and relaxed into my seat. I was finally leaving this place, a second home. A place where I met great friends. A place where I could forget all my fears and worries and be somewhat normal. Ordinary.

A place I experienced love. The one thing I would never forget, not for many years to come.


End file.
